Un pajarito
by Dianyan
Summary: Segunda versión del capítulo 6 de El pequeño maestro de hielo, pero también puede leerse de forma independiente para conocer la visión de Anna sobre su vida en el castillo después del incidente que lo cambiaría todo.


**Este fan-fic se puede ver como el lado "B" del capítulo 6 de El pequeño maestro de hielo. A mí parecer los padres de Anna y Elsa fueron muy crueles al separarlas de esa forma, tengo una hermana menor y siempre la extraño ahora que estoy lejos de casa. Espero lo disfruten.**

**Un pajarito**

Las enormes paredes del castillo habían dejado de significar para la pequeña Anna el hogar que tanto amo cuando jugaba con su hermana en alguna de las habitaciones, en su lugar asemejaban ahora los barrotes de una solitaria jaula. Eran pensamientos por demás tristes para una pequeña de cinco años tan encantadora y alegre como ella. La analogía vino a su mente infantil desde la vez que sus padres la regañaron por soltar a una avecilla que estaba encerrada, y ella creyendo que sufría al ver a los demás pájaros volar libremente por el cielo, la dejó libre sin siquiera pensar que eso le traería consecuencias.

Su madre le contó que el ave era una especie exótica proveniente de las Islas del Sur y había sido un regalo del monarca de ese lugar para su padre, es decir, que era algo valioso y no podían perderla dejándola en libertad. El rey, al enterarse de lo sucedido estaba un poco molesto, sin embargo la reprimenda no pasó de un simple jalón de orejas al saber que Anna no lo había hecho con una mala intención. Los sirvientes lograron capturar al ave antes de que saliera del castillo, por suerte para el rey, el ave había estado encerrada demasiado tiempo que le costaba trabajo levantar el vuelo lo suficientemente alto como para escapar.

Anna veía con tristeza al ave prisionera nuevamente, en esta ocasión no podía hacer más por ella. Desde que había llegado al castillo, el plumaje del animal habìa perdido brillo y color, la princesita sentía que algo parecido le ocurriría a a su vida con el tiempo si no lograba escapar de ese castillo. Desde hacía tiempo las ventanas estaban cerradas al igual que las puertas, no tenía a nadie con quien jugar y cuando intentaba acercarse a Elsa, esta la rechazaba de manera fría.

El último intento de acercarse a ella, le trajo como consecuencia una reprimenda de sus padres.

\- "Anna, no debes molestar a tu hermana todos los días. Ella no puede salir a jugar contigo afuera y tú tampoco puedes hacerlo."

\- "No entiendo ¿por qué? No haremos nada malo y prometo que regresaremos pronto papá."

\- "Anna, sé esto es díficil de comprender para ti ahora pero Elsa no se encuentra bien, ella debe permanecer a salvo dentro del castillo y tú también debes hacerlo. Promete que encontrarás otras cosas qué hacer, puedes jugar tú sola, he notado que te gustan mucho las pinturas del gran salón. Puedo hacer que hagan un retrato tuyo para ponerlo ahí ¿qué te parece?"

\- "La verdad, no es por eso que frecuento esa sala papá."

\- "Ya entiendo, entonces te interesa pintar. Podemos conseguir un maestro para que te enseñe si lo deseas."

La niña no quería revelar su penoso secreto, el cual consistía en hablar por horas con los personajes de los cuadros a quienes dotaba de una personalidad que salía únicamente de su alocada imaginación.

\- "Eso… eso… estaría bien papá, suena divertido."- Anna le mintió a su padre dándole una tímida sonrisa.

\- "Será como tú quieras pequeña."- el rey estaba feliz al creer que por fin había encontrado un remedio para acabar con la tristeza de su querida hija.

Anna se retiró a su habitación para ir a dormir y como siempre antes de cerrar su puerta, se quedaba viendo por un largo rato la que pertenecía a su hermana, donde detrás se encontraba Elsa, con la esperanza de que esta se abriese de un momento a otro, sin embargo nunca pasó.

* * *

El inicio del invierno en Arendelle era la época del añó favorita de Anna. "Era" porque ahora ya no tenía a nadie con quien jugar y divertirse en la nieve desde hace mucho tiempo, ella creía que al menos por esta ocasión Elsa accedería a salir a jugar con ella pero no fue así.

Lo que Anna recordaba de la nieve eran sólo cosas divertidas: Elsa y ella haciendo un muñeco de nieve, recordaba los momentos en que salían a patinar al lago o cuando Elsa la lanzaba de una colina empujando un trineo. Su memoria no la engañaba, ella estaba segura que todos esos increíbles momentos pasaron realmente, lo que no podía recordar fue en que instante hizo algo mal, cuándo fue que su hermana se volvió tan fría como el hielo. Si ella le contara en qué la molestó, tenía la certeza que podrían encontrar una solución entre las dos.

Anna veía el manto de nieve cubriendo Arendelle desde la ventana de su habitación, los copos inclusive cubrían el techo del castillo como una gruesa capa blanca resplandeciente, cuando se le ocurrió una brillante idea, aunque también peligrosa.

Fue corriendo hacia su cama y se metió debajo de ella, sacó emocionada un lindo trineo que sus padres le habían regalado el invierno pasado para que jugara en el palacio, ella sola por supuesto. Nunca lo había usado, jugar sola nunca era divertido, pero este día por fin le daría un buen uso: deslizarse por el techo en busca de su libertad, y si era posible, en busca de un amigo.

Abrió la ventana asomándose para tratar de calcular lo alto que debía lanzarse, sintió un poco de temor ya que eran varios metros de altura antes de llegar a suelo firme. Si lograba impulsarse lo suficientemente rápido, no había nada de qué preocuparse, la nieve se encargaría de deslizar el trineo hasta el patio. Lo único que le preocupaba realmente era el ser descubierta.

Subió a la ventana y se acomodó en el trineo de juguete, puso sus pequeñas manos sobre las paredes que enmarcaban la ventana y se lanzó con fuerza. Dio un pequeño grito de miedo, se deslizó tan rápido que no pudo mantenerse en el trineo y salió disparada del mismo, lo que sintió después fue el momento en el que su cuerpecito se estrelló contra la nieve, por suerte el manto era tan grueso que no se lastimó, era como caer sobre un montón de cojines. Por desgracia, su trineo no corrió con la misma suerte, ya que quedó atorado entre la nieve en uno de los niveles del techo del castillo. Ahora no había forma de alcanzarlo. Suspiró desilusionada, pero no iba a dejar que algo tan insignificante como eso detuviera su gran aventura.

Corrió por todo el patio huyendo de la vigilancia constante de los guardias, debido a su tamaño no era difícil ocultarse entre los árboles o detrás de una columna, vio como los dos vigilantes de la puerta principal charlaban distraídos ¡Era su oportunidad! Corrió tan rápido como sus diminutas piernas le permitían y en lugar de irse cruzando el puente a la vista de todos, optó por irse hacia el lago congelado.

Entre resbalones y tropezones, logró alejarse del castillo lo suficiente pero ¿ahora qué haría? No había nadie con quien jugar y eso la desilusionó terriblemente. De pronto, a lo lejos, alcanzó a notar la presencia de lo que parecía ser un encantador reno jugando en medio del lago. Anna sonrió al sentir que ya no estaba sola en este día, se acercó a él lentamente para no espantarlo y preguntarle si, tal vez, quería ser su amigo.

Anna reía como loca cuando el niño a quien apenas había conocido hace unos instantes, la llevaba a toda prisa en medio del lago congelado montada sobre su trineo ¡Era lo más divertido que había hecho en tanto tiempo! La velocidad golpeando su rostro lleno de pecas, la hacía sentir que volaba. Le gustaba pensar que ella era como esa ave del palacio, aunque en su caso, no era un ave tan majestuosa tal cual, sino un pajarito que aún no sabía emprender muy bien el vuelo, siendo esta ocasión la primera vez que lo intentaba. Y lo estaba haciendo muy bien, se decía a sí misma. La mejor parte era que por fin tenía no sólo un amigo, sino dos contando al encantador reno que los llevaba a través de la nieve.

A lo lejos, Anna vio algo que la sacó de sus pensamientos felices. Eran Gerda y Kai quienes corrían por la orilla del lago ¡La encontraron! Ella puso una cara triste sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

\- "¿Te encuentras bien?"- dijo el niño de rubia cabellera.

\- "Fue muy divertido estar contigo."- dijo ella tomando su mano como agradecimiento por las horas de diversión que le había brindado.

Después de eso, Gerda y Kai corrieron hacia ella. Era hora de que el pajarito travieso volviese a la hermosa jaula que tenían para ella.

Anna se llevó nuevamente un regaño por parte de sus padres y no le importaba. Por primera vez se había sentido libre y feliz cuando pasó horas jugando con su amigo y el reno, se propuso a sí misma que no iba a renunciar a esa amistad jamás, así que sus escapadas del castillo se repitieron constantemente para gran consternación de los criados y de sus padres. Ella volvía día tras día al mismo lugar en el que había conocido a su rubio amigo, sin embargo este nunca volvió. No podía preguntarle a nadie del pueblo si lo conocían o dónde vivía, puesto que no preguntó su nombre. Eso fue muy torpe de su parte, tampoco le había dicho quién era ella.

Con el tiempo y muchas reprimendas, el pajarito decidió ya no salir más de su jaula. Diariamente se puso a cantar detrás de la puerta de su hermana sin cansarse, a pesar de que la respuesta jamás llegaría.


End file.
